


One Bed Fits All

by actually_satan



Category: Class of 198x (Web Series), Cow Chop
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Multi, OT4, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually_satan/pseuds/actually_satan
Summary: Amanda talks her parents into buying her a huge bed for one reason and one reason only.





	One Bed Fits All

Amanda had spent at least ten minutes trying to convince her parents she needed a bigger bed. Not just any bigger bed, either. She needed the largest bed possible. She told her parents she liked the space and she couldn't stretch out on her bed like she wanted to. She told them her bed was falling apart anyways and even when her father said he highly doubted it because they literally just bought her the bed like two months ago, she persisted.

Her parents gave in. It wasn't like they didn't have the money to spend, so it wasn't a very big deal for them to buy it after all. Amanda jumped happily once she'd gotten her answer and gave each of her parents a quick hug and then ran up to her room.

Her bed was replaced within a few weeks. It was a very large bed, probably capable of fitting five or six of her on it at once. She was relieved she wasn't disappointed. It was exactly what she'd wanted. Since Amanda's parents were away from home for work-related travel, she knew it was the perfect time for her to test out the new bed. 

-

Mr. Hess came back early without telling Amanda. He knew it was late and she would most likely be asleep by now, so he didn't want to wake her with a phone call. As always, though, he wanted to go check up on his little girl and make sure she was okay. He tiptoed his way up the stairs and made his way to Amanda's room. He opened the door slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. When he looked into the room, he didn't notice anything different immediately other than that the new bed was in.

Then, after his vision adjusted to the darkness, he saw more than one figure in the bed. In fact, there were three more people in the bed than there was supposed to be. He should have been angry that Amanda had others over and they were sleeping in her bed nonetheless, but instead he was confused. He walked closer to the bed to get a better look at the faces of the visitors.

It wasn't surprising that the three extras were Amanda's friends: Hannah, Sam, and Mike. He'd seen them around on several occasions, usually in the living room or outside in the pool. He'd interacted with each of them once or twice, but didn't know very much about them. He didn't need to know very much about them, he thought, as long as they made Amanda happy and weren't causing too much trouble. He knew they were friends, or at least he thought that's what they were, but their positions were...quite intimate.

Amanda laid on her side at the far right of the bed. One of her hands were on her stomach while the other was laying on Hannah's side. Hannah's face was in the crook of Amanda's neck and her arm was wrapped tightly around her waist as she stay cuddled up to her, no space between. Sam was right behind Hannah, spooning her. His lips were pressed against the back of her neck as she slept. Then there was Mike, who took up the largest portion of the bed. He spooned Sam, his forehead against Sam's upper back. His leg was thrown over to the right, resting over both Sam and Hannah. 

They looked content. Happy. 

Mr. Hess didn't have the heart to wake them and have them explain what was going on. He didn't even feel upset. He wasn't sure what he felt, exactly. It was hard to explain, but all he knew was he couldn't disturb them right now. He took a blanket from Amanda's dresser and covered the four of them with it. After he tucked them in, he watched them for a moment as they snored, some louder than others. Then, he left the room and the door closed softly behind him, leaving them to their slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, if no one reads this I'll still write more of this beautiful poly relationship. Definitely better writing than this next time. I'm just tired and it's late and I'm laying in bed trying to think straight. Haha!  
> If anyone does read this, I hope it was enjoyable.


End file.
